El Tiempo se Acorta
by Kail Lopez
Summary: Después de una larga amistas Nozomi y Eli se hacen novias, las chicas de u s se reunirán de nuevo para un nuevo concierto...


El Tiempo se Acorta

Capítulo 1 -El tiempo

Como todas las mañanas me levantaba temprano para prepararme e irme a la universidad, ya que me había duchado y desayunado estaba casi lista para irme solo estaba revisando unas cuantas cosas, en ese momento escuche el timbre del departamento.

Eli: ¿Quien podrá ser? - me dirigí a abrir la puerta mientras pensaba quien estaba tocando, lo cual ya lo sabia

Nozomi: Buenos días - dijo esa voz tan agradable

Eli: Buenos días Nozomi - le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara

Nozomi: Estas lista para irnos Elichi

Eli: Si solo dejame ir por mis cosas - me dirigí a mi habitación y tome mis cosas entonces escuche a Nozomi que estaba riendo con alguien más

¿Que sucede Nozomi? - al salir de mi habitación vi que Arisa estaba hablando con Nozomi

Nozomi: Oh Elichi, solo estaba hablando con Arisa - respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Arisa

Arisa: Hermana, buenos días - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

Eli: ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? - le dije a Arisa un poco sorprendida por verla despierta tan temprano

Arisa: Es solo que escuche que hablabas con alguien y luego no escuche a nadie y me levanté para ver qué pasaba, vi la puerta abierta así que fui a ver qué pasaba y cuando la iba a cerrar vi a Nozomi-chan y empezamos a hablar

Eli: Oh era eso, bueno ve a dormir otro rato aun es muy temprano y ya es hora de irme a la universidad, regresare en la tarde para preparar algo de comer y la cena, esta bien - acaricie la cabeza de Arisa y me dirigí a la puerta donde estaba Nozomi

Arisa: Hoy tienes clases hermana - dijo Arisa con con voz de confusión

Eli: Si, bueno solo de algunas materias, bueno nos vemos mas tarde adios

Nozomi: Adiós Arisa - dijo Nozomi

Arisa: Adios que les valla bien - dijo Arisa sonriendo

Así nos pusimos en marcha hacia la universidad. Nozomi y yo estábamos en la misma universidad pero en diferentes clases así que cuando ambas teníamos clases los sábados nos íbamos a la universidad y después de clases quedamos para dar un paseo y hablar de lo que había pasado, aunque no es muy común que nos veamos los sábados por eso siempre que se da esta oportunidad tratamos de disfrutar el tiempo que estamos juntas.

Nozomi: Hace un buen tiempo hoy verdad - dijo Nozomi mientras miraba el cielo y sonreía

Eli: Si

Nozomi: Que bueno que hoy tuvimos clases, hace mucho que no nos veíamos

Eli: Tienes razón

Ambas nos quedamos calladas por un buen rato hasta que Nozomi saco un tema para conversar

Nozomi: Cierto casi lo olvido

Eli: ¿Que pasa?

Nozomi: Veras Nicochi me envió un mensaje ayer por la noche

Eli: Encerio?

Cuando Nozomi se disponía a hablar sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la universidad, Nozomi ya no pudo contarme que le había enviado Nico

Nozomi: Bueno Elichi nos vemos más tarde - me dice mientras me sonríe y se aleja a su clase

Eli: Claro nos vemos

Eli: -En el transcurso del día estaba recordando que no veía hace mucho a Nico desde hace un tiempo, después de salir de Otonokizaka nos vimos solo un par de veces

Cómo estará Nico? - suspire

Nozomi: No te preocupes Nicochi no le dije nada... entonces nos vemos más tarde en ese lugar adios. - guardó su celular y volvió a sus clases

Espero que Elichi no me pregunte nada sobre el mensaje que envió Nicochi

Fue transcurriendo el día mientras Eli y Nozomi esperaban a que terminaran sus clases para salir juntas. Y así las clases habían llegado a su fin.

Eli: Creo que ya es hora de irme - me despedí de mis compañeras de clase y me diriji al salon de Nozomi

Mm parece que las clases de Nozomi aún no terminan - dijo Eli al fijarse en la ventana del salón de Nozomi- parece que la esperaré aquí afuera

Nozomi vio a Eli asomarse en la ventana y le hizo las señas de "Washi Washi" y sonrió, Eli se sonrojo y se apartó de la ventana

Eli: Idiota Nozomi - sonriendo-

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y Eli escucho la voz de Nozomi llamándola

Nozomi: Perdón por hacerte esperar Elichi

Eli: No te preocupes por eso, nos vamos?

Nozomi afirmó con la cabeza y caminaron hacia la salida de la universidad


End file.
